Engano
by PirulitodeBanana
Summary: UA – Katniss tinha que pensar nisso tudo como um acordo de negócios, sim, isso. Extremamente profissional, sem emoções.


N/A: Se vc espera encontrar profundidade, procure outra fic. Pois esta é pure smut para minha diversão. Não que não vá ter plot, mas vai ser mínimo. Fiquem alertados para oocness das personagens, apesar de eu me esforçar em mantê-los in char.

Menores de 18 não leiam, contém palavrões, referência à violência e temas sexuais.

 _UA – Katniss tinha que pensar nisso tudo como um acordo de negócios, sim, isso. Extremamente profissional, sem emoções._

 **Engano**

 **Capítulo I**

Maldita sinceridade, maldita transparência. O que Katniss mais desejava neste instante era poder esconder suas emoções. E o que ela precisava se focar era em ser profissional, uma colega de trabalho exemplar, cordial sem muita intimidade. Civilizada e calma, sem afoitamentos e exageros.

Sim, ela era capaz disso. Afinal foram-se três anos nesta posição. Tecnicamente falando, faltavam dois meses para completar os três anos... Não que isso seja relevante para seu atual predicamento... O importante a se ter em mente é que a vida não é perfeita e nem todos tem o privilégio de fazer somente o que gostam. Bem, Mellark parecia extremamente confortável onde estava, já ela...

Não importa, ela só tinha que se por na sala e o que tiver que acontecer que aconteça.

Extremamente chateada com a própria ansiedade, Katniss amassou sua franja contra a testa, ignorou o impulso de desfazer o coque baixo em seus cabelos e após inspirar profundamente saiu do banheiro de sua suíte.

Ela tinha ensaiado um discurso – o mais amigável possível para seus padrões, sem perder sua objetividade – que nunca seria usado.

Mellark estava muito entretido a olhar algo no notebook dela para nota-la. Como ele desbloqueou...?

"- O-o qu...?" – antes que a pergunta se formasse e a confusão fosse esclarecida, antes que a raiva brotasse em palavras nada amistosas um gemido saiu pelo alto falante de seu aparelho.

Katniss sentiu sua garganta ser apertada por uma força invisível, seus pés grudarem ao piso e seus músculos petrificarem quando o que ela deveria estar fazendo era gritando de indignação e tomando seu notebook de volta das mãos dessa pessoa desprezível!

Quem toma pertences alheios sem permissão? Mais um gemido seguido do ruído claro de alguém cujo traseiro estava sendo espancado ancorou os pensamentos tangenciais de Katniss no principal mérito em questão.

Ela queria desaparecer dali, e nunca mais voltar. Deus...! Ela queria que alienígenas existissem e abduzissem Mellark diante dos seus olhos, que o teto acima de suas cabeças implodisse assim como a memória dele, que...

"- Então é esse tipo de coisa que você curte?" – oh sim, ele finalmente a viu.

Parada ali, como um ratinho ladrão sob o holofote ofuscante, tão vermelha e chocada que o branco de seus olhos arregalados com certeza estava contrastando harmoniosamente com o conjunto todo. Seu cérebro mal registrou a pequena risada que ele liberou.

"- Você estava vendo pornô no meu pc!" – miraculosamente sua língua desgrudou de seu palato e suas pernas a jogaram para o lado dele, seus dedos muito determinados a retomarem seu notebook.

"- Na verdade estava _ouvindo_ pornô _do_ seu pc." – ele a encarava sem apagar aquele estúpido sorrisinho dos lábios, não impondo nenhum empecilho para impedi-la de arrancar o aparelho de suas mãos.

Grande diferença!

"- C-como você...?" – ela ora o fitava mortificada, ora fitava o eletrônico que acabara de fechar violentamente temendo o que mais poderia sair dali.

Peeta levantou os ombros e ao ficar de pé, aproximou-se dela. "- Você parecia muito entretida consigo mesma e eu queria adiantar nossa reunião." – não que Katniss fosse permitir que a distância entre seus corpos fosse pouca, mas ele parecia determinado a, pelo menos, tentar.

Quanta falta de respeito! Ela estava rangendo os dentes para não xingá-lo de coisas horríveis e não gritar também. Ela nem queria estar ali, seu avô esperava resultados dela e almejando não decepcioná-lo acatou a escolha de Mellark para a reunião com a nova diretoria do ramo de entretenimento da empresa.

"- E tenho que admitir um tanto curioso sobre o que você guarda a sete chaves ai..." – ele juntou o polegar com o dedo indicador de sua mão esquerda para sinalizar a quantidade de sua curiosidade, o que na opinião de Katniss era uma baita de uma mentira, pois seu notebook tinha senha para logar e seus... suas coisas intimas também.

Ela parecia uma adolescente inexperiente, se recusando a falar pornografia na própria mente e estar envergonhada, quando não fez nada de errado!

"- Quem ainda escuta tele-sexo hoje em dia? E salvá-los numa pasta chamada...".

Tele-sexo? Cristo, nem ela chamava sua preferência assim.

"- Cala a boca!" - muito fácil para ele dizer isso, quando é tão difícil encontrar algo que a excitasse sem sentir culpada... E daí se ela gostava de repetir algo em especial? Isso não é da conta de ninguém, Katniss Snow é uma mulher adulta, independente e satisfeita com suas próprias escolhas.

Ela gostaria de conseguir se articular ao ponto de humilha-lo, de fazer com que ele se demitisse e ela nunca mais tivesse que por os olhos em sua figura. E quem acreditaria que há quase três anos eles tiveram um encontro... Talvez qualquer um ao saber o fiasco que foi aquilo, era melhor nem lembrar.

Ele empurra o notebook para baixo de seu aperto, e habilidosamente o põe longe das tentativas de Katniss em recupera-lo. Ele ainda está sorrindo e ela não vê graça alguma na situação para machucar as bochechas desse jeito, com um dos braços casualmente acima da cabeça dela, Peeta aparenta estar muito satisfeito com o ocorrido.

"- Grande surpresa descobrir que a princesa dos olhos do presidente Snow de gélida e distante, só a aparência..." – que coisa vil para se dizer, Katniss tenta se encolher e sair daquele falso e sufocante abraço.

Ela sabe que tem metas a cumprir, mas _princesa_? O que mais falam no escritório pelas suas costas e de seu avô? Ele sabe disso? Pensar em seu avô e presidente da empresa faz com que algo estrale dentro de Katniss e ela procura pelo melhor tom de desafio para retrucar.

"- Você já acabou?" – ela ergue o nariz, juntando o que resta de sua dignidade sem que qualquer centímetro de seu corpo encoste em Peeta.

Ele não parece inclinado a dividir sua preocupação a avaliando por longos segundos e, ela se percebe prendendo a respiração enquanto que mais uma gota de suor escorre entre suas espáduas, juntando-se a poça que se formou incomodamente na curva final de sua coluna.

"- Não, na verdade eu tenho uma proposta para fazer a você." – ele enfim rompe o silêncio, a voz perdendo aquela entonação melódica que a deixava mais intimidada do que relaxada, e se afasta, volta a sentar no sofá e dá uma leve tapa no assento ao seu lado, fitando-a com uma expressão dúbia.

"- Não quero saber. A não ser que seja sua carta de demissão." – ela rebate e cruza os braços sobre o tórax, ignorando a câimbra subindo por suas panturrilhas.

Ele ri.

Alarmada ela não consegue segurar seus pensamentos para si. "- Você não está pensando em me chantagear está?".

Quanta inteligência Katniss, ela se repreende. Se ele não faria isso antes, você acabou de dar-lhe uma _ótima_ ideia, ela acrescenta negativamente. Ao menos uma parte dela está mais calma, influenciando sua voz a articular alguma sentença a sair de sua boca. Talvez o fato de que ele esteja afastado, e sem sorrir tenha ajudado. Talvez ela tenha se lembrado de quem é e conseguirá pô-lo em seu devido lugar.

Ele suspira impaciente, passa a mão pelos cabelos e Katniss sem saber exatamente o motivo se sente envergonhada. "- Você vai sentar ou não?".

Ele pacientemente a aguarda seguir sua sugestão e depois de acomodada, dois assentos adiante do indicado, ele recomeça.

"- Quando foi a última vez que você transou?".

Claro que o embaraço de antes não é nada comparado a este novo. "- Isso é a-assédio!" – como ela o odeia.

O gaguejo está presente porque a ira trava sua mandíbula, ela sente que quebraria os próprios dentes de tão apertados que estão. Melhor seria quebrar os do Peeta, aproveitar e dar-lhe uns socos para que ele perda a consciência também. A dama dentro dela desaparece como se nunca tivesse existido, como se décadas sob a educação rígida de seu avô fossem inexistentes.

Assim como ela detesta seu colega de trabalho, ela detesta a pessoa que se torna quando está com ele. Sem controle algum sobre suas emoções e atitudes. O que seu avô pensaria? Sentiria nojo e desgosto com certeza, e ela perderia o respeito do último e único integrante de sua família.

Era necessário que ela voltasse a se acalmar. Fechando as pálpebras para buscar paz e esquecer a imagem de Peeta sorrindo para ela daquele jeito perturbador... Era melhor voltar a abrir os olhos ela não conseguia despregar a imagem da peste quando o tal estava ali próximo. "- Quando foi a última vez que _você_ t-transou?".

Tremor infeliz.

Peeta ri de novo e ela se sente mais enfurecida.

"- Isso não é uma competição Catnip." – o apelido e a alusão a uma intimidade nula entre eles desperta um arrepio involuntário por toda a extensão da pele dela.

"- O que você quer?" – ela ruge antes que tantas suposições mirabolantes para o real motivo dele estar fazendo o que está a deixarem louca.

"- Acredito que podemos ajudar um ao outro..." – diante da ausência de entendimento por parte dela, ou vontade em fazer com que ele se sinta acuado a desistir (o que é improvável, ele não desistiria assim), ele continua. "- Com toda a pressão devido à abertura de nova filial na empresa...".

"- Não estou estressada!" – ela enrubesce ao notar quão ridícula sua afirmação soou, apressada em contrapor o que ele lhe dizia ela acabou por reafirmar seu ponto.

Eles se encaram longamente. Peeta não está mais sorrindo, na verdade parece que estão numa reunião entre colegas, devidamente profissional. Ignorando o quanto ela está corada e na defensiva.

"- Percebo." – ele levanta e Katniss sobressalta-se, prevendo que ele se colaria ao seu lado para em seguida ficar claramente confusa, quando ele faz o oposto.

Não pode ser tão fácil assim, ou pode?

"- Você vai me mostrar a apresentação de amanhã?" – ele não está mais sorrindo, a expressão séria e rígida como sempre quando passa por ela no escritório.

Ela o encara em dúvida e após hesitar, busca seu famigerado notebook.

Ainda balançada ela corre pela apresentação, tenta responder algumas perguntas, entretanto mal consegue se concentrar, por mais que Peeta não a corrija ou discorde.

Quando ele a deixa sozinha para seguir para o próprio quarto no hotel, ela não deixar de se perguntar o que aconteceu.

* * *

Triste dizer que a reunião para qual estava absolutamente preparada foi um desastre. Não foi pior porque Mellark estava lá para desfazer os erros dela.

De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela queria esquecer tudo.

Na semana seguinte Katniss mergulhou no trabalho, não se permitindo voltar a pensar no que transpirou entre eles. Óbvio que a cada risada, a cada olhada direcionada a si mesma por parte dos colegas de trabalho a deixavam em extrema alerta. Quando a voz de Peeta era seguida por murmúrios abafados era como se sua cabeça fosse explodir. Ela vivia ansiosa, não conseguindo dormir. Sempre com a sensação que mil olhares estavam lhe julgando.

A idéia de submeter uma reclamação ao setor de relações humanas a mortificava mais ainda. Ela se sentia só, sem ter alguém em quem confiar.

As fofocas do escritório não lhe importavam antes, porém agora... Agora ela sente que tem muito que temer, a perder. Agora o problema é real. Para alguém sincera como uma criança quando o assunto são emoções, ela conhece-se o bastante para admitir que se confrontada sobre o evento revelará todos os seus segredos.

Tanta anulação, tanta dedicação para chegar onde chegou, para no fim terminar em vão. Somente por causa de um notebook, ainda mais. Fora a primeira incumbência indubitavelmente importante que seu avô lhe dera, pessoalmente. Ela só queria deixa-lo orgulhoso.

Se ela pudesse evitar Peeta... Esgotada fisica e mentalmente depois de dez dias de tortura ela opta por se desfazer do notebook, pois utilizar aquele aparelho nas reuniões sob o olhar do colega a faz se sentir... sentir... altamente envergonhada e acaba por não conseguir se concentrar em nada. As poucas vezes que eles se falam sua mente repete o fatídico ocorrido e constrói uma nova coerção mais perigosa que a anterior. Notando o risco ela redireciona qualquer tarefa para outro funcionário lidar com Peeta.

Por que ele permanece calado? O que ele estava ganhando com isso? Não é como se eles estivessem disputando a aprovação de seu avô ao mesmo tempo. A não ser que ele a despreze tanto que esteja se divertindo com o sofrimento dela. Esforçar-se para entender seus motivos não traz de volta suas noites de sono e ela inibe seus pensamentos de vagarem em tal direção.

Ela tenta eliminar qualquer indicio do ocorrido e após duas semanas ela sente que está avançando. Sem espantos ao ouvir seu nome, sem querer cavar um buraco no chão quando alguém murmura perto de si. Katniss se sente de volta a normalidade, ao usual.

À parte de sua visão e audição ficarem em alertas e perseguirem qualquer sinal da presença de Peeta. O que era aceitável, um mecanismo inconsciente de defesa própria. Afinal, onde ele estivesse ela deveria estar no lado oposto.

Fingindo não vê-lo rindo, perto da cafeteira, com duas mulheres que ela não suspeita quem é. Ou no hall de entrada com uma terceira mulher desconhecida. Ela repete e repete que não é da sua conta, que isso não significa nada. Ela também pode conversar com várias pessoas, vários homens _e_ mulheres e, isso não significa nada.

Ela exerceu amplo controle para não estapear a própria testa perante tal conclusão grotesca.

"- Senhorita Snow.".

"- Agora não Johanna." – nem controle sobre sua compostura ela estava conseguindo manter mais, irritação irradiava dela como o mais quente dos sóis.

"- Você precisa ser comida sabia?" – sua amiga não se intimidou, sem cerimônia se esparramou numa das poltronas da sala e pegou uma revista qualquer para folhear a esmo.

Katniss cora e tentando esconder seu tormento, pende a cabeça sobre o peito e permite que sua franja disfarce sua expressão, ao voltar a fingir impenetrável concentração sobre a reportagem em seu colo.

"- Então o que excelentíssimo rei Snow solicitou de nós, seus humildes escravos?"

Se Johanna notou alguma coisa, ela permitiu que Katniss saísse ilesa e esta não sabe se agradece ou deve temer o que está por vir.

"- Você precisa ir comigo ao jantar da filial recém-inaugurada.".

"- Bebidas de graça?" – Johanna interpela.

Katniss lhe responde com um olhar reprovador e Johanna bufa dramaticamente.

"- Por que sempre pergunto... Talvez a masoquista em mim seja mais forte do que imagino.".

"- E o parecer da nova locação?" – Katniss nem pestaneja, antes cortar o mal pela raiz e impedir Johanna de descrever suas empreitadas sexuais no escritório, onde qualquer um possa escutar.

"- Eu vim aqui espairecer e é assim que você recebe sua melhor amiga?"

Como se isso fosse sensibilizar alguém.

"- Esse relatório precisa estar em minhas mãos até amanhã." – Katniss insiste, persistência é uma das suas principais qualidades, ela reconhece com modesta soberba.

"- Se você não quer saber da última e mais cabeluda das fofocas de todos os tempos desse escritório... Escolha sua..." – até Johanna cuspir essa.

E agora? E agora? Seu cérebro não consegue articular uma mentira para disfarçar o desespero que o derrete. Como manteiga se desfazendo sobre a frigideira quente, é a imagem a que se resume seu futuro, a qual está grudada à sua retina. E agora?

"- Caralho Katniss, você tá branca que nem um papel! O que aconteceu? Vou pegar água para você." – Johanna aparenta genuína preocupação e nem diante de tamanha empatia Katniss consegue se mover para impedi-la de sair dali.

Oh Deus, ela está tão ferrada. O que ela pode fazer? Melhor ser sincera e pedir ajuda a Johanna. Sim, Johanna saberá muito bem o que fazer.

"- Oi. A Jo já foi embora?" – e era o que faltava, Mellark para testemunhar seu fim.

Pelo menos ele parecia desconfortável, muito diferente do cara só sorrisos e voz sedutora.

"- Ela me pediu para deixar essas anotações na sua mesa caso... Você tá bem?" – ela estaria se ele saísse por onde entrou, se aproximando e a fitando desse jeito a fazia se sentir pior.

"- Só preciso deitar um pouco..." – cambaleante e escodendo o rosto, Katniss rodeou a própria mesa e ao rumar para o sofá, Peeta a segurou pela cintura, bombeando todo o sangue de volta para o rosto de Katniss.

Corando como uma adolescente virgem, nossa que clichê. Pelo menos ela estava satisfeita com a curta distância da mesa para o sofá, quanto menos ele a tocasse mais segura da própria reação ela estaria. Ela merecia uma salva de aplausos por não tê-lo empurrando para longe quando ele lhe tocou. Talvez fosse a estafa.

"- Você aparenta estar melhor." – alívio era evidente na sentença dele, ela poderia jurar que inclusive ouviu um suspirou, mas não tinha tanta certeza, seu ouvido e olhos pareciam captar o inexistente ultimamente.

"- Uhum...".

"- Muito estresse?".

Ela anuiu em resposta.

Mais silêncio. Katniss imaginava que ele deveria ter seguido seu caminho, o que mais eles tinham para conversar? Quanto mais segundos se arrastavam entre eles mais resoluta em sua raiva Katniss se tornava.

E finalmente cedendo ao incomodo e ao sentimento de ter sido injustiçada, ela sentou e o encarou com a revolta entalada na garganta, controlando o volume da própria voz. Se tudo estava perdido o que mais lhe restava? Pelo menos fazê-lo se sentir culpado traria um pouco de paz para si.

"- Não acredito que você espalhou para o escritório todo.".

"- Espalhei o que?".

Ainda tinha a audácia de se fazer de inocente.

"- Você s-sabe o que!".

E então, entendimento se espalhou pelas feições dele e aquele sorriso que a assombrava, tolhendo-lhe de sono, reapareceu para desespero de Katniss. Meu Deus, esse homem não tem vergonha na cara, não?

Ela estava perdendo o controle de novo, corando tanto que sentia seu rosto queimando.

"- Espalhei o que Katniss?" – para completar o jogo a voz melódica estava lhe tilintando os ouvidos como anteriormente, mas parecia estar fazendo um estrago maior.

Ela não conseguia mais encara-lo. Ela não sabia para onde olhar, ao certo. Os próprios pés passaram a ser uma alternativa segura. Ela deveria estar lhe repelindo, enxotando-o para fora de seu escritório. Contudo, não era como se ela pudesse fazer isso bem no meio do ambiente de trabalho. A etiqueta a obrigava a comportar-se e ser mais amena.

"- Que eu sou uma mulher... devassa." – inclusive mais sincera.

Peeta gargalhou. Demorou longos segundos, que mais assemelhavam-se a horas, até recobrar a compostura e para maior desconforto de Katniss, sentou ao lado dela, obrigando-a automaticamente a prender a respiração.

"- Eu não espalharia isso. O que acontece entre nós dois permanece entre nós dois.".

Ela o fitou como que para se certificar que não era uma mentira o que estava ouvindo. Peeta sustentou o olhar e se inclinou como quem conta um segredo, roçando-lhe o lado da coxa sutilmente.

"- Além do mais, preciso ter sua confiança para que você tire a calcinha para mim.".


End file.
